Cuatro emociones
by Drewyd
Summary: Cuatro emociones que sintió Albus Potter en su estadía en Slytherin. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Verde y Plata" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Verde y Plata" del foro "First Generation: The story before books_

* * *

_Cuatro emociones_

**I**

**Tristeza**

Albus tenía unas ganas tan fuertes de llorar que tuvo que apretar sus puños hasta que dolieron, y aun así sus ojos se humedecieron. Con fuerza se acurrucó más en su cama y gimoteó en silencio.

Él no quería estar en Slytherin, quería irse con su hermano a Gryffindor. La sala común era demasiado fría y oscura, nada como la de Gryffindor (según lo que le había dicho su padre), y sus cobijas verdes no le causaban ningún alivio. Más bien, preferiría mil veces ir a dormir en el suelo que en la maldita cama.

_Mañana iré con el tío Neville a que me cambie de casa_, se aseguró Albus, hipando con fuerza. Aun así, en el fondo de su ser sabía que nada iba a funcionar y que se iba a quedar los siguientes siete años en Slytherin. Estaba tan triste que no notó como silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y se las limpio con la almohada.

_Todo está bien_, se dijo mentalmente, _Louis también quedó en Slytherin, tal vez los dos podemos pensar en algo. _

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido sin notarlo, con una tristeza oprimiéndole el pecho.

**II**

**Orgullo**

Los gritos de júbilo de Slytherin eran ensordecedores, pero aun así Albus se unió a ellos, Slytherin había ganado la copa de las casas, y las serpientes celebraban a todo volumen en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Te dije que lo lograríamos! —le gritó Louis, extasiado. Scorpius Malfoy y Edmund Prewett a su lado asintieron con fuerza y rieron con júbilo. Albus sonrió, anotando mentalmente que en su segundo año ganaron la copa de las casas por primera vez en muchos años.

—¡Mira la cara de los de Ravenclaw! —exclamó Scorpius, soltando una carcajada. Las águilas se veían muy frustradas, pues quedaron en segundo lugar con una diferencia de cinco puntos.

Albus les sacó la lengua, en especial a su prima Rose que rodó sus ojos, y lanzó su sombrero al aire, extremadamente orgulloso de estar en la casa de Slytherin.

**III**

**Felicidad**

El partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin estaba especialmente reñido esta temporada, y más siendo la final. Scorpius Malfoy y James Potter se debatían la Quaffle, anotando miles de puntos y haciendo gritar al público, pero Albus sabía que era su trabajo como Buscador finalizar el encuentro.

Sus ojos se movían a toda velocidad buscando la Snitch, y sintió una Bludger rozarle la oreja, fallando por poco.

—¡No te preocupes, Al, ya se las envío de vuelta! — le gritó Frederick Avery, uno de sus golpeadores, y en ese momento Albus detectó el diminuto punto dorado en el otro extremo de la cancha.

De inmediato arrancó su caza a por la pelota, pero el buscador de Gryffindor, Charles Reid, también se puso en marcha, y pronto los dos jugadores estaban iguales, persiguiendo la Snitch. Albus estaba tan concentrado en estirar la mano y agarrar el objeto dorado que no notó que se iban acercando al suelo, y cuando cerró su mano en torno a la Snitch, perdió el equilibrio en su escoba y cayó rodando por toda la grama.

Todo le dolía y había tragado un puñado de tierra, pero alzó la mano con la Snitch atrapada y sonrió, sintiendo el pecho rebosarle de felicidad.

**IV**

**Nostalgia**

Las prendas de Albus estaban tiradas por toda la habitación. Su baúl, lleno de baratijas, no cerraba ya con todas las cosas que tenía, pero aun así el chico volvió a intentar meter su túnica de Quidditch. Era su última noche en el castillo Hogwarts, y ya lo estaba extrañando.

En siete días comenzaría su estadía en la Academia de Aurores junto con Scorpius, se mudarían a un piso en Londres y su nueva vida de adulto iniciaría. Esto le causaba un miedo terrible, pero también emoción, pues, después de todo, para una mente organizada no era más que la siguiente aventura.

Con un suspiro se acercó a la ventana y observó el lago, verde como siempre, y se mordió el lago. Siete años atrás estaba asustado en su cama, rogando que lo cambiaran de casa, y ahora estaba a punto de irse, feliz. Sin pensar más, Albus eliminó todo rastro de nostalgia que sentía y se volvió a su cama, para seguir ordenando su horrible baúl.


End file.
